Christening daughter Serena and Dan!
by LoveGG
Summary: First of all I hope you like the story! English is not my first language so sorry for that!


**First of all I hope you like the story!****  
****English is not my first language so sorry for that!****  
****I always loved Blair and Serena****  
****I based Serena and Henry aunt- nephew relationship on my and Nephew relationship!****  
****Enjoy!****  
**

Welcome beloved Family and friends.  
We gathered here today at christening of

**Eliza Lilian Blair Humprey****  
**  
May here parents come forworth with the Little Elisa  
Her father Daniël Humprey and her Mother Serena van der Woodsen-Humprey

4 months ago..

Ding-dong

'Is that Auntie Serena?'Asked he excited  
'I don't know Honey but you can gp open THE door with Dorota,I have to make a call anyway so you open the door with Dorota"

"AUNTIIEEEEEE SERENAAAA"  
Henry screamed  
"Is that my adoroble nephew? Give me a hug!"  
"Auntie serena I missed you"  
"And I missed you too sweetie"  
"And how is THE baby doing"  
He was reffering to her belly!  
"She is doing good thank you!"  
Where is your MOMMY? Asked Serena  
"She is making a call" said Henry

"Aunt serena, can you Pick me up?"asked Henry  
Ofcourse I can Hen I am such a sucker for you big brown eyes but anyway how is school?  
"Your Teacher Mrs. Smith is she sweet?"  
"I like it at school Mrs. Smith is Sweet but not as Sweet as you Aunt Serena" said Henry while Kissing his aunt on the cheek  
"Awhh Hen aren't you a Sweetheart but I like to know ... I am goinig to tickle you!  
"No aunt serena no aunt serena Please not" he laughs  
"What is the word I like to hear" said serena smiling  
"I don't know Please stop" he laughs  
"Okay if you don't know we have to do this faster " said Serena  
"Hahahahahahahh Please Please aunt serena" he shout  
"What is the word " Asked Serena  
"Okay okay I' ll surrender" laughed Henry

"Henry be carefull you know you are aunt is having a baby" said his mom

"it's okay Blair he is not that heavy" said Serena  
Henry: I am going to play in my room.  
"that's okay baby" said Blair  
"Aunt Serena are you coming up to my room later?"  
She was looking at her nephew He looks so much like his father.  
You could see right a way that Chuck was his dad, but he looked at THE same time just like Blair.  
THE perfect combination!  
"Ofcourse Henry I Will come later but can have a kiss from my nephew"  
"Ofcourse you can " the six year old said  
"One for my aunt and THE other for my mommy!"  
" Well thank you Sweetheart " his mom said  
"Bye bye"  
Serena put Him un the ground and Henry runs to his room!  
"Blair I have something to ask you" said Blair  
"What what Serena tell me" said Blair  
"Okay I have a whole story in my head  
Okay I Will begin,  
You know you are my best friend,  
In high school we have some Ups and Downs but we always had each others backs.  
You married my Brother And you made me THE most proudest aunt of the whole world  
I mean how cute is Henry " said Serena

Blair laughs " I know He is my KID!"

"Dan and I want to christening our daughter.  
And that's why I want to ask you  
Blair Bass- Waldorf do you want to be my daughter's godmother? "

"OMGG Serena ofcourse I Will!  
I am so excited ! It Will be a absolute honour!  
I love you Serena! " said Blair

"And I love you too Blair! "

"And tell me when is the Christening? " Aksed Blair  
" I am now 5 months pregnant and when my daughter is finally here  
Dan and I were thinking 10 days after her birth!" Answerd Serena  
"I have something else to ask you! "  
Blair could hear her excitment in here voice  
"You can asked me anything Serena" said Blair  
" You are so talented! I mean look at Waldorf design that's why do you want to design my daughters Christening gown?"

"OMG SERENAA ofcourse I will '  
Thank you thank you let me give you a Hugg!"

Tears filled Blair's eyes  
"Awh Blair don't cry, you are letting me cry Come here let me give you a big hug " said Serena  
"Well thank you! there Is something I want to tell you said Blair  
I am so proud of you! And I am so happy for you!  
Look at us where did the time go.  
We have everything we always dreamed of  
We are both married, I have a Son with Chuck. And you are having a daughter with Dan.  
I want to say Serena I want to thank you for your friendship.  
You always had my back, you were always in my corner!  
Thank you for being you! "

Tears were flowing from her eyes but she didn't care she had to says it out loud so that her best friend knew how proud she was of her.

"Well Blair that was a real tearjerker  
When I was down You always Pick me up. Thank you for being my friend.  
I love you so very much" said Serena

"I love you too Serena Look at us crying like Old wives " laughed Blair

"Thank you for asking me to be your daughters godmother" said Blair

"Ofcoure, I did't want to have it another way " smiled Serena


End file.
